Saved by the Stars
by Rebornwolf91212
Summary: At 16 Sam Manson has blown it. After dumping her boyfriend -the popular superhero- Danny F she is considered even more a freak then usual. Then steps in the new girl Mary Angus, Mary is everything Sam wanted out of Danny but didn't get now here is her second shot at love. But falling in love is easy, its convincing the rest of the world that you are in love that's hard. Girl x Girl
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: "Saved by the stars" is a remake of a story I was writing titled "Polish night" this will be a ten chapter story, I'll post one chapter a week if I miss a week or two its due to me still working on a chapter or being behind on working on a chapter. Enjoy. (PS. I do NOT have a Beta reader currently so I apologize for grammer and spelling errors/mistakes)

Chapter one

Sam 

"Class meet our new student" I kept my eyes to the page of the book I was reading. A new student in junior year was nothing new the only question would be what click were they and if Danny would have to deal with another bully. "h..Hello My name is Mary C Angus" I looked up then. Looking back I'm not sure why maybe it was the fact that most kids that come here are just so...sure, sure of themselves, sure of there placement weather by money or skill just sure. Or so uncaring that it doesn't matter and they know it. Either way I looked up, her voice was soft spoken that was the first thing I noticed, the second was that she was really good looking.

Blue topaz eyes, fair skin, shoulder length tussled brunet hair, she was dressed in those light boho like shirts, not my style but she pulled it off well. "It's very nice to meet you all and I can't wait to be apart of casper high" She made a fist pump cheerleader move in the air and thats when I lost interest. girls like that usually are the Pauline web type, the girl who fallows Pauline and swoons over dash, laughs when danny gets pushed or beat the real prep smile type. I rolled my eyes going back to Edger Allen Poe the author we were studying (and the only class I was getting an A in other then gym) he was fascinating, an she would lose her new girl sparkle soon enough.

"I am so going to introduce myself to the new girl" Tucker said after class, the new girl was surrounded by the usuals, Dash, star, Pauline they all wanted an in but also didn't want to seem to interested incase she was a loser or outcast. Tucker eyed her with that look boys give girls when they want to flirt but are to enamored to see how stupid it can look. "I really wouldn't she's one of those girls" I gave one of my 'snarks its cool but its not' smiles, I knew she would turn him down they all did or do or use tucker sadly. " oh lay off sam it can't hurt to try" Danny laughed next to me "who knows she might be one of us" he shrugged looking innocent "hmmmhm" I opened my locker to get a book I knew better then that. "Really sam you need to lighten up" Tucker this time. I heard him walk over, Dash get between him and the new girl, the usual back and forth, but then something else "Dash right?" it was the new girl's voice soft but sure "Thats right I'm here to keep losers like this away from pretty things like you" he said. I took my head out of my locker to see what was going on I didn't expect what would happen next, the girl seemed to narrow her eyes at him then smile gently putting a hand on his arm "Now dashy thats okay I can handle "losers" like him" and she stepped in front of dash. It wasn't lost on me that no one, not even dash's girlfriend call him "Dashy" nor the fact that when she said losers it didn't sound serious. She grinned a big white smile at tucker, whom at this point looked a bit taken aback "Hi" she reached out her hand "Your tucker right? Tech nerd to Danny phantom?"

Everyone in the room was quite and shocked. Danny, tucker, dash, and Pauline looked dumbfounded the girl tilted her head "well are you?" Tucker remembered how to speak then smiling "Oh yeah" he tried playing it smooth "I've known phantom for way back" he shook her hand She looked over his shoulder at us her eyes landing on me, most likely judging me as the "Goth loser" or "Gothic freak" I was used to it, what people said about me online was even worse then high school. She held my gaze for a moment before turning to danny and she smiled big I saw her whisper something to tucker who then turned around bringing her to us " And here we have the ghost with the most himself" He said pushing Mary in front of him so she and danny were face to face. "Danny Fenton, Geek, wanna be astronaut, and of course super hero how do you do I am your biggest fan" she said it calmly, cordially as if this was a routine as if she had met famous people all the time. I almost felt woozy at her sugary sweet attitude. "Wait you know of me and don't think I'm some kinda loser?" Danny asked puzzled. I smiled a small smile then the poor guy still wasn't used to positive reactions to him being what and who he was in a year that hasn't changed our break up probably didn't help. "of course I know of you! You and your friend's have been all over the news, it was actually because of those stories that I finally found someone I like I think, someone who gets me, those stories really helped me though a rough time and I always wanted to thank the person who helped me" Danny smiled a Pauline goofy smile at that "Well your welcome" he said. She then came over to me "Samantha I hope we can be friends you and I right?" she held out her hand. I looked at her then back at the group, all the A listers where staring at us. If I shook her hand, accepted her friendship it would label her as one of us a loser, a freak, an outcast, as popular as danny was tucker and I were still on the high end of the totem poll where befriending us was toxic to your social standing. I slapped her hand way, realizing to late it was the hand I still wore danny's ring on tears welled up in her eyes as she shook out her hand " Seriously are you stupid or something? Why would I want to be friends with you?" I walked away to the end of the hall before looking back. I watched as Pauline and star walked over to comfort her and glare at me.

"That was a bit harsh don't you think?" Valarie walked over I just looked down at the ground. She walked over to Danny kissing him on the cheek "Ready to go?" she took his hand. Valarie had been there when Danny and I broke up our friendship strained due to it, she quickly took my place as girlfriend and third member of the group. The bell rang and they went off to their next class together. I grabbed my books tucker cornered me against my locker "Seriously Sam I think that was a bit much" I rolled my eyes keeping my expression natural "I know things have been weird between you and danny but you need to let it go and stop letting it mess with you" he patted my shoulder leaving. I was alone in the hallway I slumped against my locker. This had nothing to do with me and danny. I couldn't explain it but I felt protective over this new girl, I looked at my hand with the ring on it moved from my ring finger to my middle finger after the break up so when people who didn't know how danny and I were asked I could show them. "I hate this ring" I murmurerd and it was true it was a golden monster with my name inscribed on the inside -Danny's fathers doing he told me later- it felt heavy and it hurt everyone it touched. I'd take it off but wanted to get something to replace it first. I got up and walked to the office thinking 'no one knows I dumped him' I explained to the teacher there that I wasn't feeling good and needed to go home 'we broke up over the summer after I turned sixteen' the teacher nodded and signed a slip I explained I could make it home on my own and not to call my parents ' Danny was hurt and kept asking me why, when I told him he didn't speak to me for weeks' I got on my scooter and rode off

' I don't think I like you like that' was the last thing I told him, and not even why.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Mary

"That was a bit harsh don't you think?" The popular girl, her name was Pauline I think said to her blond friend who's name was star or something like a consolation. The girl nodded as the nurse looked at my hand "Nothing broken or sprained you'll just be sore for a little bit" she said smiling and ushering us out. "That Goth freak is so mental, you'd think she'd calm down from dating.." She paused sighing his name "Danny, I feel so bad he had to put up with her" I plastered a fake smile on my face. I was new at the school but I knew who these kids were already, it was written all over their faces. Dash- brainless ladies man jock. I was still shocked I could easily sway him like I did considering. I looked to my left Pauline- Pretty, shallow, popular. She doesn't care for Danny only for what she can get out of him. I rolled my eyes, or if it meant stealing or hurting another girl by being with him. They kept chattering as I looked to my right Star- Popular girl's second and best friend can be kind legitimately when not with Pauline. At least thats what I've heard from asking around.

I rubbed my hand and listened to their conversation "...Shes such a freak. I mean I heard shes a witch and that she just forced Danny into that relationship" Pauline was saying "Well they were best friends before the breakup I don't think she actually forced him" Star was saying showing some of her kinder side. I piped up "Is being her friend really that big a deal?" they stared at each other then at me Pauline putting a hand on my shoulder "your new here I forgot you didn't know, Sam Manson is this goth veggie loving weirdo who once made us all eat some kind of grass bread because she was sick of the meat menu or something" Star nodded "she also freed the frogs, and is causing protests and stuff, one time payed tucker to dress like her to skip school to go to some creepy place" she added "So being her friend would be bad?" I took a deep breath willing my nerves down "oh defiantly it would make you a social pariah in five seconds flat that would last anywhere between five weeks or the whole school year" Pauline smiled giggling as if being a social outcast was a joke, as if being aliened was a joke.

I felt sick but I kept smiling. I looked around when school let out but didn't see her again I took another deep breath my nerves waining from the long day till I spotted danny "you who! Mr. Danny may I have a word?" I put on my best cheerful act waving across the hall and making my way though "Danny have you seen Sam anywhere?" I asked "Not since mid day, Tuck?" Danny looked to Tucker "Well I told her she should let whatever hang ups she has go and that was about it" he said I sighed tired "Well do you know where I might find her?"

I stood outside a BookStore "Rinker's nook" the sign said, it looked like it was an out of the way small business secluded enough that Sam would surely feel at ease to talk I hoped. I opened the door the bell above me jingled, A young man in his 20's was at the front of the store he looked punk or goth with small spiked ginger hair I swallowed and walked up to him "Excuse me I'm looking for a girl from my Class Sam Manson?"

He pointed to an arm chair, I saw her boots first she was slouched long ways against the chair reading a book she looked at me I walked over. I was worried about her, Sam Manson my role modal ditching school? ."Are you okay?" was the first thing I asked she set the book aside. I stood there waiting for an answer when none came right away I pulling over one of those rolling stepping stools and took a seat. "I should be asking you that"she said as I made myself comfortable. I watched her rub the ring. It was a gaudy thing but Danny was only 14 after all, and it was just a promise ring but still I felt it didn't suit Sam and her elegant style. "I didn't mean to pimp slap your hand away I keep forgetting I still have this thing" she countiued raising her hand to me so the ring cought in the light. I smiled "Apology accepted I figured out why you did it, thank you I wasn't thinking" I thought of all the back hand comments the popular girls made. While I didn't want to be like them I wouldn't want to be tormented either I must have been making a face because Sam then asked "does Popularity matter to you?" she asked it as if something where balanced on this answerer, I picked my words carefully giggling "No goodness no" I looked around at the books then to keep myself from making any more faces that would tip her off to what I really felt and countiued with "at the same time I'd rather not be harassed or bullied again" Sam gave me a quizzical look "you were bullied? For what?" I knew it was coming. But I paused anyway looking past her. What should I say? I was bullied for being a Lesbian? For having a crush on you? For being different? " I was accused of being this kind of mean girl kind of like" I paused leaning my head back not sure where this story was coming from. It wasn't a lie I was bullied for mis-identy but thats not what I feared here I finally came up with a name "Like vlad" I said which wouldn't have surprised anyone. Vlad had outted himself as halfa and a creep before something stupid happened to him it was all over the news and such he had disappeared on a space mission but it sounded so lame and farfetched. I countiued with my true but not realivent to the issue story "but I'm not it was another girl same name but not the same area" I shrugged and Sam asked "where are you from?" curious now I smiled thankful for an easier topic "Canada" I said not adding anymore detail like the reason people thought I was that person was because we both said we were from "poland" but mine was Canada. Sam didn't pry just countiued" you don't-" I cut me off knowing where this was headed "I know my sister has a beach house in California I spent enough time there that my canadian...ness wore off add in the time I spent there before coming here and you can hardly tell" Sam laughed. I loved that laugh I bit my bottom lip nervus now. I wanted to be with her wanted to tell her how much she mattered to me "So Sam could we try that again?" I rubbed my hand as I asked this more out of nerves then pain. Her smile faded and I panicked inside. She had a strange look on her face, a distant look till she asked flat almost lifeless "why?". Because you saved my life? Because I've had a crush on you for a year? Because you saved me? I said none of those things instead saying "Hello, I'm Mary Angus it's very nice to meet you Sam, I'm new here and it would be so very nice to have a tough, strong, smart, friend like you to show me around" I held out my hand again. That wasn't even half of it but I couldn't tell her the full truth now. Sam blushed then. There was a pause before she told me "Thank you" holding out her non ring hand this time "I'd like a friend like you as well though we would have to keep our distance on school ground for appearance sake" I nodded understanding

My eyes darted to her ring. A stupid piece of jewelery but it seemed to cause her so much anguish. I wanted to take the pain away, she didn't deserve it. "May I see this ring?" I asked Sam seemed to concider something but nodded and handed it to me I looked at her her Amathest eyes "Thank you, I'll take care of it. I took the ring a soild little trinket and placed it in my pocket. I got up and left.

I found a pone shop asking them how much would it cost to trade in the ring, The guy brought out three different silver rings the cheapest was also the one I liked the best. "$150. the box is included" he asked I gave him the ring (retail price was $20) and the rest of the money skipping off and looking at my rations I would have to explain to my parents about this. I got back to my apartment and put some Mac and cheese on the stove and listened to my phone messages "Two new messages, Messege one: "Hey sis, its me just checking to see how your doing in Amity, Make any new friends yet? Call me back when you get this messege" I smiled at my sister's voice making a mental note to call her back "Messege two: " Hi honey! I hope you settled in okay, Your father and I love you so much for doing this, please don't hesitate to call back if you've...well if you've grown up a bit okay? Or if you need more money I love you baby girl" the message ended I slumped in the kitchen chair. I knew my parents wouldn't want me back not so long as I wasn't dating someone like Danny.

I finished my dinner and took a shower before looking over my clothes for the next day laying the box with it. I played it over in my head how to present it to her over and over I sighed and opend the box, I noticed the bottom half was removable I took out two tiny scraps of paper "Be careful" I wrote on the one putting it under the part of the box holding the ring. I wanted to see her in this ring so badly but knew she'd have to be careful of our fellow classmates I made a face at the thought of them. I wrote " Sorry for 2day" on another piece of paper. I got into my PJ's and practiced what I was going to say and how I was going to say it before falling on my bed. I hated the act "Sam I love you" "Sam thank you for saving my life" "Lets run away together" But if Dash heard he might beat her, if Pulina knew she would ruin Sam's life. I loved her but couldn't risk it hurting her I loved Sam with out knowing how to stop it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Sam 

I woke up the next morning to the hushed voices of my parents. "maybe shes depressed" my mom asking. Despite when my mom could drive me crazy she really did care. It scared me how she noticed the change, if she noticed surely others did to. I wasn't depressed though so much as lost. " No it was all that danny boy's fault" my father he thought Danny was the one who broke up with me. I broke up with Danny, and while I didn't understand why he and tucker were being so secretive around me since the break up I didn't push. At first I thought it was about Valarie, and in truth I didn't mind I wasn't jealous that they were dating I was just scared for him. Valarie hates ghosts and he was half ghost but as s far as girls went Danny could do much worse and Valarie was a good person and fun to be around. Eventually he would have to tell her. I kept listening as my Grandma came into the conversation. "oh calm down you two" I smiled at my grammy who didn't keep her voice low. I know she worried about me as much as my parents did but knew that at most this was a phase.

I hoped it was a phase the odd hallow feeling that I couldn't place was getting to me. I didn't miss him like that but perhaps I just missed having my best friend. Danny and I talked but it felt forced, it felt like he had something he had to tell me but couldn't. We were best friends, shared everything together and yet he couldn't tell me...something. I wasn't sure what, Danny was open minded at least so I know it wasn't due to me. But if not then that left the question what was going on with him that he had to avoid me? I went to my mirror and looked at myself frowning Same bob, same 90's ponytail that defined gravity (really what is with that?) same makeup, same black cut shirt, same boots, skirt and leggins, I needed new clothes but my parents always suggested something girly or not me, at the same time this "Goth" lately didn't feel like me. Well the me now anyway. I wish I could just be Sam though at sixteen I still had a long way to go before figuring out who that was. All I knew was my Goth look wasn't cutting it for me anymore. Though when your called a "Gothic witch" or "Vampire witch" or my personal favorite "Demon spawn between a vampire and a demon" the whole "Goth" look can wear at you. I was thankful at least that the last insult was just from youspace and not the school. Casper high had it's mean girls but they knew how far to though the insults.

I checked the clock figuring I had time to call Danny while getting ready. I put on some music "ignorance" by erom arap a alternative band I had recently taken a liking too they spoke to me in ways that were obvious. I could have called Danny and blasted this though the phone and he would have know what I was thinking with out me having to say. I took out my cell phone and hit speed dial. "Hey Danny" I didn't realize it till then how tired my voice sounded and almost regretted calling him first thing after waking up "Hey sam you okay?" he sounded sleepy as well I might have woken him actually but I smiled he sounded like the same Danny "I'm..." breaking, broken, scared, confused, lost, Attracted to another girl. "Fine" I finished faking a chipper sound in my voice I heard tucker say something in the background I frowned why was tucker at Danny's place? " So any reason you called me this early?" Danny said and I snapped out of my thoughts " Oh yeah I was wondering if you wanted to hang out at the Nasty burger after school" "Yeah sure we can catch up..make any girlfriends lately?" he put a cheesy grin in it I could hear it in his voice I laughed "you'd be the second to know" "second?" "After my girlfriend" we laughed and hung up. I smiled though still questioned what Tucker was doing at Danny's house. After the call while I was getting dressed I was still thinking about Mary's last words "Thank you, I'll take care of it" she didn't say "good care of it" just "I'll take care of it"

I frowned picking somethings at random. I ended up wearing a tank top, fishnets, and an old faded black skirt to school. Not my best look. I was at my locker, Danny and tucker no where to be seen "Excuse me Sam?" I turned around Mary was standing there a little black box in her hand, she was in the opposite of what I was wearing, while my skin and form showed hers didn't she was in jeans that fit but didn't show off her body and a white sweater with three hearts on the front it looked hand made, possibly a aunt or someone made it for her with a white headband on her head. "sam" She says again and held out a box "I think you mistook my locker for Danny's or perhaps Dash's, I'm sorry but I'm not interested in you like that" She made sure I had the box in my hand before walking off to join star and Pauline who hugged and giggled about someone or something. Probably me.

I stared at the box in my hands, it was small and black and the kind that snapped open. I put it in my bag and put it in my locker grabbing my books, I was interested in what she meant. I hadn't been near her locker which was placed down "Popular,pretty, and Macho jock hall" as it was called the strip of hall from the first flight of stairs to the doors that make a sharp right of another hallway. Most students unless you fall in to one of the three category's didn't and were discouraged by said titled to linger there unless there was a hall jam up for some reason. Socializing was out of the question and I or anyone else for that matter would have had to open her locker which unless you are tucker, a hacker, or a wrong tracks kind of student who knows how to break into things, would take to much time. I also just got here a few minutes ago. Curious but I could wait till the nasty burger with the guys.

I watched them come around the hall, it felt good to be included again.I knew I just couldn't explain to him that I was falling for the new girl not yet anyway. "Whoa Sam trying something new?" Danny smiled at me "Yeah tiered of my old look yet can't escape it yet" We hugged our way of saying "it's cool" over situations.

I caught a glimpse of Mary as the bell rang she seemed hurt though I wasn't sure why. She didn't come to me again after that moment in the hall way. School ended and me and Danny waited for tucker to finish what he was doing "So what did you say to Mary?" he asked I didn't know what he was talking about "nothing today she came to me and handed me something, I'll show you at NB" Danny explained he heard her loudly proclaim I something to her said, or did, something to her today and she needed to confront me about it, seems she was outside the girl's room while he was on his way to the boys room when she loudly started talking about it almost like she wanted Danny to over hear "Who was she with?" I asked right away "Pauline and star of course" I made a face since she came to the school those two have always been seen with her. We made it to the Nasty burger, a horrible, Fast food joint but it was the only place to hang out unless you have ID and were eighteen.

I looked around "Doesn't Valarie still work her?" I asked as Tucker went up to order our usuals. Danny shook his head "Nah she got promoted to manager some time last year and worked her butt off she was offered a new job" He seemed to pause looking anywhere but at me "At fenton works?" I guessed but I couldn't figure out doing what. Danny's parents made money, they worked, they had to have been or else who paid for the house, food, and life Danny had? But doing what was anyones guess, hiring someone was even more odd "Yeah, as a house cleaner and secretary" Tucker came back with our food a tofu burger and a salad for me, Hamburgers and fries for them I snatched some of Danny's fries. He gave me a look "So how is that better then here?" Just then someone slid,crashed got up, and crashed something else we burst out laughing as if that alone answered why working with Jack fenton was better then here. At least she was around things she understood like ghost hunting equipment. "So what did Mary give you sam?" Danny asked changing the subject. I took a bite of my salad before digging in my bag, finding the box I put it in the middle of the table between us "Looks fancy" tucker remarked beef juice dripping down his chin

"Yeah..." Danny eyed me I knew what he was thinking 'Fancier then what I got you' I shrugged "its just a box guys lets wait to see whats inside before we throw words like "Fancy" around alright?" We all leaned over as I opened it.

Inside the box was a silver ring, it looked weighty like real silver with two moons carved into the sides, in the middle was a small Amethyst stone I gasped, it wasn't just beautiful and it didn't just match my style but it was also my birthstone. Only Danny and Tucker (besides my parents) knew my birthday, I kept it out of most public records online but I was a February baby. I hated my birthday anyway so I never felt any reason to brag or state when it was, who wants to celebrate one year closer to Adulthood or Death?(depending what end of the spectrum you were on) Thats what I thought. But some how Mary knew, or it was just a lucky guess because I seem to always be in purple but either way it was beautiful. I looked at my boys both Danny and tucker were just as shocked and in awe as I was at the little trinket. "Hey there's a note" Tucker reached for the top of the box taking out a very small piece of paper he unfolded it carefully and handed it to me. "Sorry for 2day" It said in neat handwriting even though it was written in chat speak. The paper wasn't that big having to be able to fit in the top of a ring box it was about the size of a small sticky note so the chat speak on paper was understandable. "She had come to me saying ' I think you mistook my locker for Danny's or perhaps Dash's, I'm sorry but I'm not interested in you like that' This morning, I guess what she looked hurt and was upset at me for was that I didn't look in the box right away" I explained realization dawning. She bought me a ring. This is what she meant when she took Danny's ring and said "I'll take care of it" she bought me the opposite of what he gave me right down to the color and size.

I slowly took the ring out of the box and placed it on my ring finger. It fit perfectly, if I had to complain about anything it was that the ring was cold. It was Danny's turn to look hurt but I cought it only for a moment as I took the ring off his mood lifted "Dash though?" was what he said first. I laughed "yeah ew" I commented. Some people online tended to pair Dash and I together thought it seems to be as a joke or just something someone paired together since "our" couple doesn't even have a name beyond "the jock and the goth". If Dash had a better personality and I had half a brain and was as shallow as Pauline then maybe in some universe we could work. I never faulted the people online though they were just having fun. "She was probably just covering up" Tucker said and we nodded it made sense.

It was getting late, we had decided to make a study group in Danny's room that night even though we didn't have much to study. It had been a while since I had been to his room for anything at all, Not much had changed though now he has a box full of fan letters to read. We sat in a circle on the floor for no real reason other then familiarity in it. "So you going to wear the ring now?" Danny asked trying to meet my eyes "Nah man she can't" we looked at tucker who elaborated " If she wore the ring that would out Mary to the A listers" we both sighed he was right, I picked up the box again looking at it and searched for another note. "Danny?" He smiled as I held the box he made is hand go intangible, it was unnecessary if the velvet in the box that held the ring could come out but I still found it fun for him to use his powers for little things, also if there was a note in there but she or the Jewelry store owner glued the piece back in then this wasn't as unnecessary as it seemed. Sure enough he reached back out with another slip of paper before he could open it Tucker made a strange face before getting up "I uh have to use the bathroom real quick" and walked off leaving the door open. Leaving me and Danny with the paper he opened it and lay it on the floor we read it. In her same delicate handwriting it said "Be careful" we looked at each other "Be careful? Could the A listers be planning a carrie?" I asked "It's possible" Danny said. We sat in silence I took the note back putting it with the other one and the ring in the box in my bag.

Valarie poked her head in "Hey Sam good to see you hanging out here again" I smiled even though it had only been seven months it felt like a life time it felt good to be welcomed back. "So anyway I thought I heard you guys up here what were you talking about?" "we were talking..." Danny started "about how mighty fine you are " Tucker said from behind her. Valarie laughed "Well no duh, you think I got this way from looks and talent alone?" she sassed back smiling she came into the room and sat where tucker was originally. She leaned over and gave Danny a kiss on the cheek. She asked danny "could I talk to you for a minute?" She took his hand and lead him out the door. Danny gave tucker a light shove in the room before closing his door. Tucker and I looked at each other " What's that about?" I asked him "oh you know relationship stuff" he pulled out his PDA I snatched it out of his hands "Yes I do know you two have been keeping me in the dark about something and I want to know what" Tucker opend his mouth about to awnser when Danny came back in "So what did Valarie want?" Tucker asked avoided me looking only at Danny when Danny said "It was nothing, but can I talk with you for a minute man." he thumbed motioned towards the door leaving me alone in the room.

Valarie walked in I caught a glimpse of Danny and tucker arguing over something "Val whats going on?" She closed the door looking at me she sighed "Sorry can't tell its Danny's secret" I looked down sadden "Hey, its okay they'll tell you in time, if it makes you feel any better its nothing dangerous" Val put a hand on my shoulder. I gave her a hug "yeah, does anyone else know this secret?" Valarie shook her head "no and I promise you'll be on the top of the list to know" I smiled

Once home I got on to my Youspace account checking to see if anyone posted anything nasty. I noticed a message "Sorry about today, you did hurt me a bit but I was just playing it up more so people wouldn't suspect my reasons, please be careful the A listers are planing something and I'm worried for you" -Maryghostangel24 my heart fluttered. I wrote back "Thank you, its okay, I'll be careful"... before I sent it I added something "Do you have a crush on me?"-Samgothgirlmanson040

I waited. It was 10:00 at night still no reply by the time I got ready for bed


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Mary

I stared at my computer screen. I had felt horrible about being so catty even though I was a tad hurt by her not looking into the box at first, I never thought she'd reply. "Do you have a crush on me?"-Samgothgirlmanson040" I put my fingers to my lips sighing I had to reply but not over the internet. I waited till she logged off at about 10:00 anxiety gripping me. I tried getting some sleep only to wake up in a cold sweat at 5:00am. I groaned putting on some old clothes and my coat I made my way out the door. I walked till I found what I hopped was Sam's house and window I picked up some pebbles and started throwing them at the window. I was so nervous I didn't notice the window had opened Sam getting a pebble in the face "Hey watch it" she whispered down to me not knowing it was me . I stayed quite. I heard the click of the door open sam was still looking to the door when she spoke "Seriously Tucker if Danny needed me at 5:00am he could g..." Sam turned her head shock showing in her face that it was me in my light blue winter coat and not tucker who she thought. "Can we talk?"my voice sounded shaky "Are you okay?" she whispered she looked at me for a moment before tears filled my eyes I shook my head no. this was one of the scariest things I've had to deal with It was five am and here I was cold and in need. Sam walked over to me and hugged me. Her boots made her a few inches taller then me so my face was in Sams chest I didn't mind. I breathed in slow calming myself I pulled away asking "Want to talk?"

We started walking, quitely I noticed how different Sam seemed although annoyed to be up she seemed calmer more in her element it was quite till I heard her ask "Want to play three truths one lie?" I mentally sighed that was perfect. I nodded my head hoping she could see."I'll go first, I'm a natural red head with blue eyes, I hate the Terminatra movies with a passion, I broke up with Danny because I find I'm attracted to girls, I think I might be falling for you Mary". I thought about that. She was falling for me she was attracted to me. I knew the lie out right anyone who fallowed her Youspace account would know that. We were quite or a few blocks we got to the bench outside the park and sat. Sam seemed cold but didn't complain so I didn't mention it. "The second one, though I find the first hard to believe due to your eyes I know the second one has to be a lie" I swallowed finally stating my awnser "it says so on your Youspace page that you love those movies, in fact you Danny and tucker have marathoned them before" I looked away hoping she wouldn't freak that I fallowed her page so closely. I was surpised when she said "and impressive yes that is the lie, I dye my hair and as for my eyes being purple I wore contacts for about a year my mom hated it they were just color contacts you know? Well..when danny aquared his ghost powers my eyes were open for a split moment, whatever energy made him ghost also fused the contacts to me as if purple was always my eye color it didn't hurt, and eye doctors can't figure it out but I still have perfect vision so" she shrugged as if the fear had past years ago."And I did break up with Danny because I felt I liked girls better" she explained how it started.

Danny had saved the world, she loved him for him ghost, human and all. But as the year wore on the spark Sam felt with him dwindled, it wasn't just him, she clarified when she was around any guy at her Goth hangouts she just felt like one of the guys, admittedly finding them attracting but feeling no real attraction to them in any way romantic. But when a Goth girl would walk by, or a girl in tight clothing she'd feel a kind of pulse go though her hot, rapid, and real. I knew what she meant it was the same feeling I had when looking at her. Sam continued saying It was infatuations and crushes but it was clear that Danny didn't make her feel that way in any compacity. She explained it to him but he didn't understand why that meant they had to break up and asked her to try for a little while longer. Sam explained about Jazz Danny's sister and asked her as a experiment if they could kiss, Jazz of course likes guys but said it would be good for a paper she is writing so Sam and Jazz kissed. While it wasn't long or hot or passion filled Sam knew that this was different. Danny had also walked in on them. Sam had broke it off with him after that when she turned sixteen and realized for a fact the passion and love in a romantic sense was gone. She still loved him like a friend though but the damage was already done. I nodded in understanding feeling bad that her friends couldn't quite get it. "My turn" I said my voice sounding small in the vast not quite morning dark. " I have ability's but am not a half-a, I have a crush on tucker, I almost ended my life" the sound was a choked whisper. I waited she was quite for a long moment it was getting lighter but also chillier finally she spoke "Its that you have a crush on tucker" in the blue light of the morning I cold see her smile.

"I'm surprised most people would have gone with the first one" I said my voice cracking "Well I'm not most people, my best friend is part ghost, I've seen and fought ghosts more times then I've finished my math homework, and I'm good at reading people sometimes so whats on your mind?" I put my hand on hers telling her the truths as she had explained hers. " I'm lightly empathic I can tell when people are hiding something or lieing this has made me a bit of an odd one in Canada" I paused gathering myself "I came out to my parents at fourteen, by now at at seventeen I had been bullied and cast out by my school and church a like for being a lesbian freak" I paused tearing up "Oh Mary...well it will-" I put a hand to her lips flubbing I ended up putting my whole hand on her face. I laughed taking my hand away and she laughed "sorry continue" she giggled watching me speak " Samantha, I love you. y..You actually saved my life. When I was sixteen I had a kitchen knife hidden under my mattress, after months of debating and looking at it I finally decided me being dead would be more beneficial then me being alive. So after a rough day of school being accused of being this hateful person I decided to put an end to it. I got home, locked my door, put the TV on a random channel" I looked realizing I was mimicking the actions with my hands my hand was positioned as if holding an imaginary knife.

I licked my lips and continued " I took out the knife and placed it "down the road" way on my arm ready to cut from the elbow down. I was going to do both arms before slashing my throat I had convinced myself I deserved as much pain as possible for being born the way I was" I moved closer to Sam so my shoulder was touching hers "Right before I was going to pull the blade though you had come on to the talk show I had on for background noise, you were stunning, I can't recall the topic but you explained how to ignore the negativity people though at you or something to that effect" I saw Sam look at me as if she was really seeing me for the first time. I found my voice grow stronger and more animated as I continued "I watched as much about you as I could, I fallowed every page of your profiles, fan sites, I'd stay up late to watch late night talk shows with you in it" I smiled "You saved me truly my angel of the night my crush blossomed into love and I thought maybe if I saw you, met you, could be with you I'd find the love that I've been missing".

"Alright" Sam said though her voice sounded as if she was still thinking about what she was saying "I've never dated a girl, and I don't want to hurt you I well I'm shocked that you got so much from me just being me, if your okay with me still being careful, of this just being a crush for me then I'll be willing to try a relationship" I squeezed her hand Sam loving me in any conpacity even if it was just as a friend would be better then nothing I had told myself. Now the option was here and now. "Yes please" I whispered blushing feeling hot and sweaty, our faces so close, I wanted to see what her lips would feel like, taste like, I wanted her to show me how much she would do for me. But in a flash that moment was gone and she pulled away "It got late and we have school" she said looking at the sky. She got up but I stayed seated "Sam?" She smiled " Mary? I have an idea if you would like to come to my place for breakfast?" My eyes widened I said yes as we made a dash back to Sam's house It was six am. I hid myself behind the bushes as Sam made her way back to her room. I saw her watch me from her window. I got out from behind the bush onto the walk way of Sams house making sure my coat and hair were pressed flat and looked good. I breathed out pressing the door bell. A redhead woman with green eyes answered the door I acted as if it was the first day of school I planted a smile on my face.

"Hello Mrs. Manson? I'm a friend of Sam's and well we were talking the other day and she said it was okay for me to come over?" her mother narrowed her eyes at me " Sam has a friend whos a girl?" I babbled a bit explaining I was new but that I was friends with Star and paulina and other girls I'm sure she would know the names of and her demeanor changed. She seemed giddy inviting me in and we made our way up the stairs. I dubbled check that this was okay "...Of course I'm sure" her mother said opening sams door not missing a beat she kept talking "It's so great that Samantha will have a girl friend to hang with, don't get me wrong the boys are pleasant but well" she laughed and I giggle as her mom tried to "wake" her. "yes boys will be boys which either means rough like dogs or sloppy like pigs" I commented thinking back to my old high school but also assessing the situation. "Oh Sammy come on sweetie you have company" her mom sounded over the moon enthusiastic "it's to early" Sam mumbled shielding her face from the sun and falling out of bed in the process " ma tha" her mom said out each part of her name smiling but the tone obviously embarrassed as if I was this big social opportunity for Sam. She signed and in that sigh I knew she hated this act, hating that attitude, but saying "Alright, I'm sorry Miss.." She got up off the floor holding out her hand as if we were meeting again for the first time "Mary, you had invited me to breakfast remember? Your parents already said it's okay." I smiled brightly and she smiled back "alright but could you please leave my room-" "Samantha!" her mom cut in before she could finish she looked at her finishing her sentence "so I can get dressed and ready" her mom looked away embarrassed.

Mrs. Manson and I went down stairs I offered to help set the table and get breakfast together and she cheerfully agreed "Mrs. Manson I was wondering if it was okay if Sam came over to my house before school? I bought her some new clothes I want her to wear today" I smiled again "oh my goodness yes and hopefully if its anything like your wearing she will get into brighter colors" I nodded even though I didn't agree. It wasn't quite a lie either before I left I had brought some of my own clothes from my Goth phase of trying to act like her plus the accessories that I wanted to give to Sam after I confessed.

I heard boots on the stairs, I turned seeing Sam there in her usual skirt and top the ring I gave her on her ring finger. I blushed and looked away happy it suited her like I knew it would. I waited seating myself last as everyone came around the table "and who is this pretty little thing?" an old woman sitting in a old woman scooter at the end of the table asked "This is my friend Mary Grammy she just moved here and thought it would be nice if she could spend some time with me" Sam said though bites of cereal I blushed saying Hi. Her grandma waved back at me. I laughed at times enjoying the family atmosphere even when Sam and her mother started to bicker over something it didn't seem tense like it did at my house. "you girls better get going if you want to make it to Mary's house before school" Her mother said. Sam gave her a look but I put my hand on her shoulder smiling at her mother "Okay Mr. and Mrs. Manson I'll bring Samantha home after school as well" I turned to Sam "Would you like Sam or Sammy better?" acting like we just met but also over the top to make sam giggle "Sam" I nodded and we were out the door. It took fifteen minutes to walk from Sam's place to mine, leaving us time for her to put the clothes on but not mess around with a dress up show if we were walking from my place to school.

I unlocked the door "Here we are" I gave her a gentle shove into my place. It was a loft space-ish my parents despite sending me away treated me well, Sam looking in awe at my place told me it was bigger then what Valarie and her father could afford at first when they lost everything. "Make yourself at home" I said adding "but we don't have to much time", Sam settled herself on the sofa, I notice she looked at the "Goth-R-us (not you)" Bag as well as "Silver and stone accessories" bag next to it, both stores were Sam's favorite I took the bags and shoved them into her arms and asked her to use my bedroom to get changed in. I waited I had gotten myself these space leggings as well as a causal Dark eggplant purple lighter purple wash that mixed and flowed so not one color over took the other dress that was layered to look torn but it wasn't all in the same flecks of purple made to look like spray paint or stars I had worn it once only to be bullied even worse. I never wore it again but hopped it would fit sam and that she would like it. I started bouncing on the sofa unable to hide my excitement. Sam had put her hair down so it had some extra length to it. "omgosh I knew it! Heh I'm so happy with myself you look AMAZING Sam!"I rushed hugged her, I couldn't help it I was so happy that I had gotten something right for once. Sam laughed as I snuggled into her "your wearing the ring I bought you" I breathed amazed at how well it worked with the outfit. I noticed it before but didn't want to say. "Yeah I am" she said softly She looked at me and again I wanted her, not sexually, just wanted to hold her, to keep holding her, to make her laugh. I wanted her. I kissed her on the cheek "your welcome" I whispered like butterfly wings in her ear she blushed breaking the embrace and going for her coat "We'll be late if we doing hurry school remember?" I looked at her for a second the words not meshing with what I saw before me, my thoughts were anywhere but school, then it registered"Oh yeah right shoot" I rushed grabbing my coat . I held out my hand "shall we?" Sam took it "we shall"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Sam

We dropped hands the closer we got to school Mary walking a few steps ahead so it didn't look like we came together. Mary's idea she said the A-listers were really nasty and would do something if we were found out. I was going to protest that I could handle anything they dished out but realized she was saying this because she cared for me. I let it drop but would bring up the topic later. Pauline was the first to notice me "Nice rags we're did you find such clothes the rag and tag shop?". Pauline took a jab walking past me I glared but smiled "Nope found them in your moms closet, who knew she had such gaudy taste?". I retorted she gave me a face and walked off. I'd pay for that later but I was on such a mood and it was such a nice zing I felt like nothing could touch me. "Wow Manson thats...new" I felt a new comment bubble up ready to defend my better gothed up look but realized it was Valarie who asked. I turned to my right clinging things. She and danny were there together Danny glancing over me. "Thank you" I said keeping my smile low but still there. Any bigger to what I felt and there would be questions I wasn't know for being perky and preppy unless it was christmas then I was the "Goth bird of happiness" compared to some people. "Got it from Goths- R-us on sale had a gift card, a birthday pass, and a few coupons" I lied. I was a regular at that store and they practically knew me by name at that point so it wouldn't sound so strange. " I like your hair like that Sam" Said Danny "Yeah why don't you keep it that way? Down seems to suit you" Tucker came on my left. Danny laughed though I didn't get it and gave him a look Danny blushed "Sorry nothing yeah I just..uh..."

Valerie leaned her back on him her books in her hands so her shoulders matched his back to back looked at me and whispered "He bottoms, anything with "down" "top" "bottom" will get him to laugh" She smiled and danny went crimson "See you later" She said more loudly and left us standing there with that hanging in the air. Tucker and I stared at danny "We're not" tucker and I narrowed our eyes grinning "Guys really Me and Val are NOT like that" we looked at each other as the bell rang for class.

We had a new teacher in history Mr. Gub he transferred to the school at the beginning of last year but this was the first time I had him as a teacher I was happy to see Mary in my class as well. Mr. Gub had to be one of my favorite teachers because he mixed history with english and criminal justice and made learning fun. What he taught us also wasn't regulated by the books either. We were learning about something though I wasn't sure what the topic was. I knew it was on same gender couples but the lessons went from Shakespeare to WWII to modern times but what he taught us was fascinating none the less. I could tell most of the students were uncomfortable at this lesson but it was a good thing to learn. "Homosexuals were also rounded up in WWII, they had pink triangles on them, when the war was over everyone but them were released" He paused then hoping people would ask why, I was happy to see no one looked bored at least. When no one asked he continued"They were made to finish out their sentence despite being as innocent at the others" I raised my hand "Why is love prosecuted in such a way?" I worded it to get everyones attention "Very good Miss. Manson, Sadly that is a question that would take a year and then some to look into, but the short awnser is differences. People don't like different, they don't like something that breaks what they think they know either about the world or about themselves" Mary raised her hand "Also sir, Religion plays a factor into it as well. Religiously there is a text that has been miss translated time and time again. And people are taught that translation is right." He nodded "Quite right, and that makes for close minded human beings" the bell rang "don't forget your two page paper on the subject!" he called out though no one was listening. It was free period and we could be a few minutes late The class left me feeling bouncy, energetic, daring like I had to live life to the fullest or else. I looked around then took Mary's hand. She looked at me shocked smiling and giggling as we made our way down a somewhat empty hallway to a Janitors closet. There were Five closet in the whole school but this one was our "club house" closets the closest big enough to fit four people, and a laptop comfortably. Danny, Tucker, and I once hid from Jazz (Danny's older sister) in here once.

I looked at Mary"Care for a Fake out make out Lesson?" I asked hand on the handle "Yes Ma'am" She said sharing my pent up energy. I opened the door, Danny and Tucker were already inside my thought of "oops" deepened as I saw what they were doing. It wasn't uncommon to find the boys in the Janitors closets "freshing up" although Mr. Lancer put a stop to that telling them to either try and control themselves or if nessary use the boys room. And it wasn't uncommon Finding Danny and tucker in here sneaking in a five minute movie or video game session or a meeting of some kind. They froze from whatever they were doing when I opened the door "why'd you stop man?" I herd tucker mumble,

Danny and tucker were on the floor, Danny on top of tucker his head turned slightly to look at me, eyes wided, his lips parted and seemed to have been on tuckers neck, His left hand around tuckers waist, his right hand on tuckers...I slammed the door looked at Mary "Occupied" I stammered out thoughts rushing though my head

'Thick door if I didn't hear that'

'They forgot to lock the door'

'Danny tops?'

'Danny and tucker are an item?'

'I need to find Valarie'

"Sorry, Mary our "lesson" will have to wait I need to Find Valarie" "Danny and Tucker were getting PG-13 freaky in there with clothes on but still" I added "ew Thanks for the visual" She said "I thought you weren't homophobic? What can handle a Taco but not a hose?" I questioned walking by her side "Well no but I don't like the visual of two guys rubbing or cleaning hose's together Sammy girl" I laughed "Sammy girl?" She gave me an apologetic face " I was thinking of pet names in class" she confessed

We found Valarie by her locker I guess my face gave it away because she sighed saying "they forgot to lock the door didn't they?" Mary and I shared a glance Valarie continued " Seems the secrets out, well You know how Danny came to me after you told him you didn't like him like that anymore and we became a couple after that night?" I nodded everyone knew that story "well thats not what happened" she motioned for us to fallow her and we found and empty class room the three of us sat and she told what happened "Danny didn't come to me first he went to tucker first, he spent the night at tucker's and they talked and playfully kissed as a 'I don't get what the difference is' type of thing , messing around you know?" she slumped back in her seat "Danny didn't want me to tell you this, He felt guilty falling for his other best friend right after you told him you were bi" She waited gaging my reaction. Danny didn't mind that I was bisexual, he was more upset at the time that we broke up he said I was the perfect girl for him. Despite me kissing his sister, I noticed it was after that night that he avoided me but I thought it was due to being broken hearted as well as what he walked in on, I never thought it would be due to him worried about being found out. "So what about "gray ghost?" I used the nickname on the internet and school for people who paired them. Valarie laughed "if it happens it happens but I'm not going to push him, he doesn't want me like that right now, I'm okay with the Oreo cookie" I snickered "Oreo cookie let me guess" We both said "Tucker" at the same time giggling Mary asked "Oreo cookie?" we looked at her and Valarie explained "Since the break up Danny well has been hiding the fact that he's in love with his male best friend, so I took Sams place at their table for appearances sake, usually its tucker on one end and me on the other with danny in the middle" Mary laughed getting the joke "ah Oreo cookie I get it plus since Danny is dating both of them it makes it even more so right?" She asked Valarie nodded "our relationship is really a front which is why you've only ever seen me kiss his cheek" She said getting up she turned back around " I never meant to make you feel excluded Sam, Danny made me swore to not tell you till he was ready" She giggled "who knew you'd walk in the closet with him still there" we smiled. I understood, Falling for girls was something I kept from them till I was sure it wasn't just a passing phase"what about you two?" She asked I corked and eyebrow "what do you mean?" "I mean are you two an item yet?" I opened my mouth to say something but Mary beat me to it "Not yet not exactly but we will be soon, just have to give it some time...and a different janitors closet" I laughed a genuine laugh which she seems to be able to get out of me and looked at her "wow didn't know you had it in you babe" she blushed.

We made it to Free period I sat next to Mary, we worked on homework and passed notes as well

"Think they will come clean?"

"They better or they be walking around in...oh you meant tell me about it :P"

I made a face my mind was not on appropriate now and more on why I wanted to watch my two best friends make out and more with each other. Mary got where I was going with it

"what do you think their couple name is?" she wrote

"The meaty boys?" I questioned and silently laughed Mary did too "Hamburger helpers?" "Burger boys?" "Two hotdogs no bun?" We laughed out loud at that one having to excuse ourselves to the bathroom we laughed so hard we were crying. Mary handed me a paper towel to get the tears. After making sure we composed ourselves enough to go back I turned to go back but felt a tug on my dress I turned around. Mary took a step toward me breathing in through her nose she leaned forwarded and kissed me.

My eyes widened before I realized what was happing and closed them. I pushed myself into the kiss and grabbed Mary around the waist she in turn put her hands on my chest. I moved forward to move her back against the wall near the window as to not block the stalls. I pulled back only for a breath before looking down at her. She was beautiful, I hoped she was mine. She nodded as if reading that thought and leaned into me whispering in my ear "I'm yours chéri forever more" She grazed my earlobe with her lips trailing down my neck I shuttered letting out a small gasp. Thats when I heard another gasp and the door swing shut.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Mary

I looked over sam's shoulder to see Star standing there. I squeezed Sam's hand before backing away "we're you guys kissing?" Star wasn't Pauline but I knew she would tell. I held back a cough the energy in the room was thick my head felt stuffy. Sam looked at me speaking up first " Mary tripped and got some water on me" she said pulling away and leaving the bathroom. Star watched her leave and for a moment I thought I was going to faint or cry. Star turned back to me " Thats not really what happened was it?" she sounded skeptical. All I could do was smile, that mask of normality, that I was as straight as them "No but does it really matter?" She looked as if she was about to say something regarding that it did but swallowed "Guess not" she smiled back at me, I walked towards the door but before it closed I heard her with her cell phone out "Pailinea you'll never guess..." I let the door swing shut.

Sam was talking with Danny and tucker "Sam" they looked at me "I think she might know..." I whispered "who?" Tucker asked I gave him a pained look. My own anxiety combined with the catty negative spiral that was stars energy was making me panic. Sam hugged me into her protectively like a child and explained holding out her hand with the ring. "Me and Mary are Together Danny, Told you you'd be the second to know" she tried to give a smile "Except from the sounds of it I wasn't" I looked at him he looked sad but it wasn't for that. "Tucker wasn't there something you wanted to tell Sam?" Danny egged trying to make it known that he needed something out of both of them "Oh" Tucker started going in to hug danny "Right" Sam said. I watched them hug danny disappearing in the middle of it. A bight light then they parted, Danny was gone and tucker and sam looked at each other before looking at me. Sam smiled reassuringly "he's going to listen in and see whats going on" Right. Danny was part ghost so he can figure out what they know. "So Mary Sam tells me your an Empath?" Tucker was trying to make light conversation. "Well tequinquly everyone is empathic Tucker thats how we are able to feel bad or angry for another person, I call by ability "Empath" but really what it is is more sensing energy's around me by voice or just by watching someone I know their persona" he looked confused which for me to have done that to tucker was impressive. "Your a ladies man, never been laid only been kissed a number of times you crave the attention, have high jealousy issues and fear of not being herd or ignored" I shot off things that were only common knowledge if you payed attention. Tucker looked shocked "Whoa! Do someone else! What about sam?" I saw a light out of the corner of my eye but rambled off anyway " Self confident but attention seeking doesn't get the love of her Mother the way she wants so acts out as a way to get attention" I saw Danny make his way though a throng of kids on the other end of the hall "She's loving but controlling only because she doesn't want to see others get hurt" I finished Sam looked impressed as did Tucker.

Danny came back to us out of breath "Star says you guys were kissing, paulina knows, but they aren't sure of what they saw" He said. I stared at Sam, "Guys? Could you" I started with out finishing Tucker and danny left "So what now" I asked panicked but rumors I could handle. Sam shrugged leaning against the lockers. Let them think what they want we know the truth" She kissed me on the cheek. Class was dull all I wanted was to call my mom to explain, to call my sister and squeal at the relationship news. Finally the bell rang.

I Turned on my laptop, phone in hand. Ring, ring, "Hello?" My sister picked up before the third ring "Hey sis!" I practically shouted excited to be speaking to her again

"Mary! How have you been? How Amity?"

"I've been great, I have a girlfriend now, and Amity is nice a bit crowed but nice"

"omgosh dets who are you dating?"

"...Sam manson"

A pause I could only guess how big her eyes were "Thy Sam manson? Your Sam manson? The Same Sam who you would draw and write stories about?" She teased but I only said yes the one in the same. I held the phone away from my ear as she squeeled a high pitch sound "Mary Baby thats great! I'm so happy for you!...does...mom know?" her voice dropped. I sighed "Not yet" Silence. I clicked away at my keyboard "So you going to tell her?" I finished what I was doing, it now said I was in a relationship on youspace "Yeah after I'm done here" "Alright then good luck" She clicked off. I slumped back. I loved my parents but I knew this would end in a fight. My mom never accepted me as a Lesbian. I hit my Canada home number it Rang for a long moment before I heard a hello. I swallowed time to face facts

"Hey mom, I got your messages from before sorry it took me so long to get back to you"

"Thats fine I understand your busy with school have you made any new friends?"

"Yeah I think so"

"Really? Whats their names?"

" Dash, star, Pauline, Danny Fenton, and tucker foley"

"Wonderful"

"Mom?"

"hm?"

"I'm not sure the first three are really my friends, and..."

"and?"

"I'm Dating Samantha Manson"

There was a long pause, I almost thought she hung up when I heard her ask "oh honey...why?" Anger and tears boiled up and I almost slammed the phone down. When I told my mom I was suicidal she said the same thing, when I explained my crush and fascination with Sam manson my mom thought it was a phase just like being a lesbian was a phase. "Because I love her" Was all I said my voice rough holding back tears. "Well anyway I'm glad you like amity park" click. I sobbed being open about it was as bad as hiding. I cried till I was dry. My mother hated me, and there was a possibility that the school would turn against me. I was so concerned with hiding myself. Not because I wasn't happy being who I was but because my mom wanted me to hide, said it was for my best interest. I got bullied anyway. I hide and hid and all the above all for my mother, my family who doesn't except the real me.

I could handle paulinea and her witch crew, I sneered looking myself in the mirror. Sam or them. I picked Sam Going over who I was all the negativity in my head till I could burst. I was scared of myself by that point. The phone rang and I picked it up "Sam" my voice thick from crying and self hate. "I saw your youspace is everything okay?" I told her about my mom

"Mary...oh..." I licked my lips "Sam? "I'm done hiding how about you?"

"Battle gear?" I laughed seeing sam in Camo "Yup" She took my hand squeezing it. "Guys I wouldn't do this" Tucker sounded worried I rolled my eyes "Just because you and Big D want to stay in the closet doesn't mean we do" I snarked he looked taken aback I sighed "Sorry rough night last night" Sam chimed in "and not the good kind" I laughed as we walked towards the "Jock hall" part of the hallway. All eyes were on us. I dropped Sam's hand as I found star I ran up and gave her a hug "Starry!" I said high and chipper I narrowed my eyes the same seductive narrow I used on Dash "You were right" I backed towards Sam and titled my head. She kissed me but this time with passion behind it, gentle but firm she wanted me, and wanted people to know she wanted me. I couldn't deny her, deny this, I kissed her back running my fingers though her hair stroking her head like a cat. She seemed to purr nibbling my bottom lip. We parted breathless looking at the crowed waiting. Let the judgement come. I counted in my head till I felt a wet plop hit my face. I saw Dash with his arm raised as if he had just thrown a foot ball. I noticed the feel of it and the rubber on the ground and in my hair showed it was a water ballon, white liquid dripped down my hair and face onto my shirt I hoped it was milk " There's more where that came from" he yelled and some of the guys thrusting behind him. I Smirked "To bad none of you have the size or skill to know how to please me Small fry" I shouted dead pan "My tongue gets around more then you ever could" I stuck my tongue out at them before turning walking away. Sam in toe I heard Star shout "you know this isn't over freaks"

"freaks? Is that what they called lovers now a days?" I asked myself as the Day continued. The stage had been set. Proving to everyone, star, the school, Paulinea, my mother...myself that this was real. I never wanted to let Sam go. I smiled the wet go still dripping off me but I smiled. Sam whispered dirty thoughts into my ear and I couldn't help but feel as if I had the whole world.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

Sam

That night I called Mary while looking up couple namings "high school couple names" I typed one handed waiting for her to pick up the phone "Hello?" I smiled "Hey" clicking though pages and still nothing "I'm okay thought it wasn't milk in that balloon" there was a smile in her voice "then-" I tried "Danny Slash names" that got better results "-what was it?" I asked looking though the list of names "Something sticky, white, and I think was white chocolate just on account I don't think those yo yo's could cum enough to fill that water ballon in that amount of time and it wasn't clear" I laughed suggesting it could have been egg or something as well "So what are you up to?" She asked "Looking at pairing names" I said abstent mindedly "think we need one?" it took a second for me to register she wanted us to have a name like Danny and all the other girls had "yes, you have any ideas?" Found it My eyes scanned a page full of names of every pairing from Danny/Dash to Danny/ his own father and there it was "Savant Par- Danny/Tucker" I quack quack searched what "Savant par" meant "So what were you thinking for us dear?" I tried to sound casual "Something to reflect my good natured side and your more Gothic outlook" "Sounds good but like what?" I was thinking more possibility then could be said out loud unless we wanted our parents thinking we were making or partaking in lesbian porn together. "Polish night" " I like it but how does it realite to us?" "I'm from Poland Canada hence "polish" and you are goth, mysterious and beautiful like the night "Polish night" when even in hate love can blossom" I told her about the Danny/Tucker pairing, "We'll take it one step at a time, what would make you feel better?" I thought for a moment getting into my sleepwear "would you awnser some questions for me?" I asked "of course love you know you don't need to ask" she sounded sincere

"have you every really sastfiede a woman?" "no that was just to hurt dash's pride as a male" I laughed the idea of Dash being knocked down a peg was great "would you want me to be your first?" She went silent "Yes" I herd her whisper, scared but excited of the idea she added hurridly "Goodnight love something tells me tomarow will not be great" I smiled "yeah night". I clicked off the phone. Mary's mother knew, I knew the kids at school would hold it over me to tell my mother but if I told them first.

I sighed it was now or never, I walked into the kitchen where they were seated talking about a protest about something "Sammy kins is something wrong?" my mom asked looking up at me. " How do you guys feel about homosexuals?" I asked first. I figgited as they looked at eachother. "Well their flamboyant parades the world could do with out" my father said "Also the public displays of affection" my mother nodded in agreement I licked my lips suddenly dry "But the people?" I prompt "Sam what is this about?" My mom asked. I counted in my head then finally I said "Mom, I broke up with Danny, and kissed his sister, I'm Bisexual and Mary is my girlfriend" My parents looked at each other then back at me my dad went pink "Well honey..um...well" My mom stated it out right "Are you sexual?" it was my turn to blush "What? No of course not all we've done is kiss and hold hands" my parents sighed in relief "Well then as long as your not messing around you can date whoever you want" My mom said turning back to her work "With in reason of course no old men like your Daddy or no animals wouldn't want you dating a platypus" My father chimed in and I laughed. I gave them both a hug thanking them. I guess I didn't realize how open minded they could be just given the chance then again they join and make so many protests against things it was hard to tell what they supported.

Whatever invicable feeling I felt the day before vanished that morning, "BUTCH B****" was etched My locker, I looked at Mary's and a similar message of "BABY DYKE" was etched hard into the paint and metal "The Chronicles of Narnia What is this miss Manson!" Lancer of course "Well Mr. Lancer it looks like She decided to redecorate the locker" I glared at Pauline "Mr. Lancer this is a case of Vandalized Bullying a case in which the bully in questions wants to make the victims- that would be my girlfriend Mar and I- look like the guilty party" I said quoting a lesson from Mr. Gub word for word only adding in the bit about my girlfriend and I. "Yes well, be that as it may Miss Manson your parents will hear of this" he walked off and the girls laughed. "Whoa" Danny noticed our lockers Valarie by his side I smiled getting it now. "Thats just taking it to far" Valarie stated clearly upset. She was at one point an A-lister but even she would never sink this low. I herd a band from the other side of the hall and looked in time to see Mary rubbing her head, Star and paulina flanking her. My pulse raced did they hit her? I kept my eyes on her till she was safe in a classroom. This was going to be a long day.

"Ladies! You'll be late to class if you don't hurry" gym was over Mary and I were last in our uniforims "Sorry couch but we were just looking, seems someone cut our clothes" Mary said distressed. I looked our clothes over again. My shirt was cut from the back a swatch of cloth missing, a swatch of cloth from the back of mary's shirt as well, the bottom of her jeans, and the side of my skirt, they left my leggings alone though. noticeable from afar would make the clothing unwearable after a while. We exchanged glances before getting dressed, despite the missing bits the clothes didn't fall apart on us.

Though out the day I thought paulina and her goons would try to attack me but when I was with Danny and tucker they left me be, not wanting to upset the town hero I guessed. With out Danny and Tuck around I was fair pickings to them Pulina would always make sure one of her friends was with me while in the bathroom. At one point one of them pushed me down and held me there, another pushed me against the wall making kissy faces at me, they'd hackle me asking me where my girlfriend was and why wasn't she saving me, they'd insult her to my face calling her names. I noticed writing appear on the bathroom wall over the corse of the week things like "For a B****ing time call SAM MANSON" with my phone number another sicking messege of "If you want a Submissive Easy Call MARY AGNUS" with her number written down.

I noticed how they treated Mary, She avoided us as if not wanting the protection or to draw more attention to me, some of it was mean but harmless "kick me" signs taped to her back and such. Others spat on her, pushed her, pintched her when she walked by. She went from being the new girl to a illness on the school, Danny and tucker would go to her aid but would come back moments later "She said she didn't want help" Tucker had told me uneasily "She was more concerned about you" Danny said and I felt my heart break for her. When she did come to me she told me about how Dash and the football players cornered her, forcing her on her knees in front of Dashes crouch, this was during school hours so he couldn't have it out but the intent was there. She finally said "fine but I'll need a hand free for a proper one" and then squeezed him hard twisting a bit before punching him. He went down she walked off when his friends went to help. She told me she still felt dirty though

By friday When the bell finally rang even the end of the school day wasn't safe.

I heard mary scream, I ran to her expecting to find alive or dead mice, spiders, bugs, typical bully freak out methods. Instead it was a doll made of twigs, and Popsicle sticks, two blue buttons for eyes, brown yarn for hair, the bits that were cut out of her clothing from gym earlier in the week. The doll it's self was well made and at first I didn't get why she would scream. I Then picked it up, it was warm to the touch and I saw then that some of the twigs, yarn, and cloth bits were burned as if they were alit then put out quickly. I stared eyes widened and rushed back to my own locker twisting the lock franticly I pulled the door opend and there was one of me. Yarn hair, the bits from my clothes that were cut durning gym, purple button eyes, half burned still warm from being quickly put out. I Grabbed it and went back to Mary's locker, I grabbed hers throwing them on the floor. Mary was in tears, frightened for her life and understandably so she clung to my arm hiding behind me. I didn't scare that easily though

"Aw don't like the presents?" star mocked "And we worked so hard on them" Pauline smirked. I straighten And pulled out a lighter from my back pocket "Yeah Burn the Fags real funny" I laughed my stomach turning. I chucked the lighter at Pauline kicking the two dolls aside I raised my arm that mary wasn't clinging to. "Want the real thing? Well here I am lets burn the fags then shall we?" I snapped. Pauline to her credit looked like the sixteen year old that she was, a scared unsure teenager. " Well come on it was so easy when it was dolls right?" I sneered "what makes this any different?" I said waiting. My arm was shaking slightly but I forced it to stay still. I've burned before by accident on stoves and hot sunny days, it wasn't pleasant but I could handle it. Pauline dropped the lighter and left looking dumbfounded at the prospect of hurting another person like that. Mary was gone when I turned back. I started at the dolls on the ground, this was there long project they were working on a scare tactic so bad they...I didn't know what they expected to happen. "Sam" Valarie Ran up to me she seemed worried "Mary is in the art room, she really needs you right now, Danny's with her but...something happend" I swallowed feeling the world tilt as I ran to the art room Valarie at my side. We got to the art room. Mary was sitting at one of the tables, an exacto knife next to her she was busy spinning her phone on the table it was out and open showing and end call from somewhere as the screen blured with every spin. "You know there's really no point" her voice was calm but heavy with tears "Of course there is sweetie" Valarie went to her speaking softly. Mary leaned back closing her eyes head tilted to the ciling. Her hand moved to over the exacto knife fingers twitching over it. "I got nothing, no reputation, no support..." My eyes widened and I dashed clamping my hand around her arm just as the blade came down. I hissed my skin burning with a fresh cut. "Sam?" her head lolled to the side eyes open now "Did you tell your parents?" Something was wrong, deeply wrong, I was scared. But I smiled

" yeah, and they were more open about it then I thought" I said keeping my voice from shaking she smiled but it didn't rach her eyes "I Called my mom, Told her everything, told her how strong I've been" she dropped the blade and Danny kicked it away "Only for her to tell me it was all my fault, that if I just loved a boy none of this would have been an issue, and that..." she started crying "that I'm not a member of the family anymore, They disowned me". She rolled off the chair into my arms long shuddering sobs bursting though her, my hand still stung blood welling up in it. "Danny could you get me a first aid kit?" "Val go get the principal" they went off. I sat there Mary in my lap all the stranght of that week crushing down on her in that moment. I had connections, money, I had status, I looked at mary. Hugging her tightly, and I would use whatever I could to make her safe.

AUTHORS NOTE: Hello my fallowers and lovers of Saved by the stars I am with this chapter up now behind on the story there is three chapters left and I want to make them good I will try my best to work on them and get them done as soon as possible, however I am going away JULY 23RD 2014 and will not be back till JULY29TH 2014 and possibly august kinda. Point being I will try and get these chapters worked on but there might be a week or so delay now per chapter plus my trip. So please bare with me and keep enjoying my story ^^


End file.
